rp_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Outbreak- Dawn Of The End
Intro This is an RP about a zombie outbreak and how a group of survivors try to survive in this new world. It starts at the very beginning before the outbreak began and how the infection actually spread. '''''A group of scientists are creating a bacteria to combat HIV called HIV-387. They are testing it on a human as the results proved to cure HIV but something happened to the bacteria that will change the world forever.''''' Scientist Gary: So are the tests successful? Scientist Banner: Yes but the human test subject is getting a number of symptoms including insomnia and extreme hunger. Scientist Gary: Strange, he was fed a full meal before the tests. He also never had insomnia before. Nothing long term? Scientist Banner: Not that we know of. '''''Scientist Green checks on the test subject Fredward Jones''''' Scientist Green: Fredward Jones... Please open your mouth. Fredward: Okay. '''''He opens his mouth but he gets a sudden urge and bites the Scientist's shoulder which causes him to scream in pain and run back against a wall holding some tissues to his wound''''' Banner: Holy shit! Green! Call the police! Gary: Oh crap. '''''Fredward gets pale skin and blood red eyes then heads towards Green and starts tearing his flesh apart and eating it''''' Banner: Shit!!! Gary: '''''he breaks the glass of an emergency fire axe and uses it to hit the zombie's neck killing it''''' I'm sorry... Green: I-I-I th-think, I'm feeling... The HIV-387... Banner: Get an ambulan-'''''He gets interrupted by Green biting his arm many times''''' FUUU!!! Gary: Oh shit... '''''Gary runs out the lab far away. He hears glass breaking and screaming from the lab.''''' '''''The two zombie scientists affect the police that showed up and continue to infect people by biting or by vomiting on the environment. The disease spreads unnoticed until dead bodies start coming to life and become harder to kill. The disease spreads globally very quickly''''' 6 Months Later '''''A man named Benjamin Serbern is walking down an abandoned urban area with a heavily modified shotgun and many bullets and a backpack''''' Ben: Alright Ben, supplies supplies...where would you find supplies... '''''The streets are filled with trash and blood, buildings with spray painted messages like "Do Not Enter" and "Need Medicine-Alive" even though there was blood everywhere in that house''''' Great... '''''He takes a bottle out his bag and drinks it''''' Just concentrate. '''''gunshots are heard in the background.''''' Fantastic. Now do I head towards the gunshots or away? '''''the gunshots stop''''' Away. Definitely away. '''''he walks further down the road''''' '''''Suddenly, Ben sees a man named Isaac Arclite in a red trench-coat slicing up zombies with katanas in both hands. The guy stops, flicks the blood off, then sheathes the blades in his back.''''' Isaac: Oh, hi.''''' Opens up his backpack, takes a swig of water, then opens up a bag of chips and eats it''''' Want some?''''' Offers the bag to Ben''''' Ben: You're using katanas to kill the walkers? Wow. No thanks. I'm full. '''''drinks some more alcohol''''' Isaac: Fine with me.''''' Finishes the chips, then throws the bag at the dead zombies''''' The katanas aren't the only thing I've got.''''' Pulls out his revolvers, then holsters them and draws his SMGs.''''' Good enough for me. Got plenty of ammo, and plenty of supplies. MREs and Military rations. Ben: I got this trusty heavily modded shotgun. '''''shows him it''''' This can turn a human into jelly in one shell. Got a hell of a kick. I carry some canned food, can opener, alcohol and some stimulant drugs. Also some magazines but you don't need to know about that kid. So where you heading? Isaac: Finding some other survivors. You?''''' Holsters the SMGs''''' Ben: I'm heading to wherever a good enough place is to build a barricade and set up a base. I'm just checking here for supplies on the way. I used to come around here. Dealing drugs. Isaac: Drug dealin'? What, ex-cop or straight up drug dealer? Ben: Ex-cop. Started dealing after I got fired. Made a lot of money. '''''Looks back and hears something''''' Runners! Let's go, hurry! '''''He starts running out the urban street''''' Isaac: Roger!''''' Follows him into the street, then draws his SMGs and prepares to shoot the zombies''''' '''''He heads towards a shopping mall''''' Ben: This way! Isaac: I see you!''''' Mows down a few zombies, then continues to follow Ben''''' '''''When Isaac enters, he gets pulled in and his mouth covered''''' Ben: Shhh... Trackers... If they see us, every zombie in a mile radius will see us... '''''The runners run past the closet they are in with trackers following slowly''''' Keep quiet. '''''Isaac nods his head, then holsters his SMGs as quietly as possible.''''' Ben: We need to kill the trackers. You got the blades. Go. Quietly. '''''Isaac quietly draws his blades, then sneaks up on the zombie hordes, quietly executing them one by one, until the Trackers are left. The Trackers turn around, seeing the dead Runners, then Isaac executes them all with decapitation, followed by sheathing his blades, drawing his SMGs, emptying the remainder of his SMGs' clips, then reloading the clips, keeping the empty ones to reuse and refill later. Isaac then returns to Ben, holstering his SMGs and taking his bandana off, having put it up before drawing his swords earlier''''' Isaac: Done. And my SMGs are silenced, so no worries there. Ben: Dude! I said kill the trackers first! You better hope they didn't send the signal! Let's go barricade the entrance and find some food. '''''he goes to some shops and grabs bits of wood''''' Isaac: It shouldn't that big a deal. I took the Runners out first, the Trackers turn around, then boom. Decapitated.''''' Goes to other shops and gets stuff to barricade the doors''''' Ben: Yeah but the trackers learn. A tracker opened the door to my house. Bit my parents. I had to kill them... '''''he grabs some screws and a hammer''''' Isaac: Hey, help me out with this stuff.''''' Carries the stuff on a cart''''' My parents... I don't know what happened. Probably dead though. I don't live with them. I have my own place I locked and barricaded before I left. It's a weapons workshop with all sorts of zombie apocalypse survivor things. Rations, water, water filters, everything. Some blacksmithing equipment too. Ben: '''''Walks to Isaac and helps him''''' I didn't live with them, I was visiting when it happened. Haha! Look who it it! '''''a fat zombie mall cop walks out the toilet''''' Hey fatass!! '''''the zombie sees them and walks towards them''''' Oh are you gonna bite me!? Heh. '''''he kicks him away''''' Isaac: End that loser!''''' Sets up some more barricades''''' Ben: Watch this. '''''he gets his shotgun and shoots it causing the zombie to kinda explode with blood and flesh and the gun having a big kick''''' That's my modified gun. Isaac: Nice. But...''''' Pulls out his silenced SMG then holsters it''''' I prefer my suppressors.''''' Finishes the barricades''''' Ben: Lame. Dude, get supplies, I'll go clear the upper floors, there will most likely be some infected there. Isaac: Alright, fine.''''' Goes to the upper floors as he silently kills all the zombies to raid the stores''''' Interesting. YO!!! DUDE, THERE'S A FOOD COURT UP HERE!!!!! AND ALL THE FOOD IS STILL WARM AND...''''' Checks the food to see if it's all still edible''''' EDIBLE!!!!! '''''Ben goes to Isaac''''' Ben: Nice. If it's still warm that means we weren't the first here. Either zombies killed them or...they're still here. I'm going to the higher floors to check. Stay here... '''''Ben takes a sip of alcohol then heads upstairs. He returns 10 minutes later running and panting''''' Ben: SHIT!! Tanks!!! They spotted me!! Isaac: Well fuck! '''''Pulls out his revolvers and prepares to shoot the zombies''''' Did you see any of those Tracker guys?!?! Ben: No, but there are spitters and tanks. The tanks are bullet proof. Don't get too close. Spitters spit. Acid. We're fucked!!! Isaac: Shit. Are tanks sword-proof? And the spitters shouldn't be bullet-proof.''''' Switches out the guns with his swords''''' Quick edit